EAW No Regards (2013)
Card Ladder Match for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship Zack Crash © vs. Hades the Hellraiser Three Degrees of Hell Match "The Legendary" Sekaiichi vs. Heart Break Boy 3-on-2 Handicap Match House of Renegades (Nick Angel, Venom, & The Deity) vs. Methuselah & Tyler Parker Lucha Libre Rules Match for the EAW Unified Tag Team Championship Dynamite Rain (GI Styles & Carlos Rosso) © vs. Quintessential Trailblazers (Y2Impact & Jaywalker) EAW Vixens Championship Cameron Ella Ava © vs. Lethal EAW Elite Championship TMT © vs. Jon Kelton Bryan Daniels vs. Cy Henderson Triple Threat Match for the EAW National Extreme Championship GI Styles © vs. Devan Dubian vs. Killswitch NoRegards2K13EAWNationalExtremeChampionship.png NoRegards2K13DanielsvHenderson.png NoRegards2K13EAWEliteChampionship.png NoRegards2K13EAWVixensChampionship.png NoRegards2K13EAWUnifiedTagTeamChampionship.png NoRegards2K13HouseofRenegadesvMethuselah&Parker.png NoRegards2K13SekaiichivHBB.png NoRegards2K13EAWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.png Results *1. Poison interfered during the match but the referee forced her to leave ringside. Later in the match, Carlos hit a low blow onto Jaywalker as Carlos had a hold on the shirt of the referee. Minutes later in the match, Poison came back out as she checks on Carlos as the furious Referee is demanding Poison get out of here. Jaywalker rolls to the outside still hurt from that devastating Tiger Driver and looks like he’s in NO mood for her intervening! He pulls Poison away from Carlos and Poison immediately getting in the face of Jaywalker. Poison then slaps Jay across the face as Jay seems a little surprised but he shrugs it off and hits a devastating Lariat onto Poison! In the final moments of the match, Impact hit the Codebreaker onto Carlos and about to get the victory for his team until GI Styles nails Impact with one of the unified tag titles in front of the referee. The referee then ruled that Quintessential Trailblazers won via DQ but Dynamite Rain are still the tag champs. But Showdown General Manager Damien Murrow came out and didn't like how the match went out he ordered to restart the match as Dynamite Rain are absolute livid of Murrow. Murrow also announced that if Dynamite Rain doesn't go back in the ring, he will strip them all of their championships from them. *3. After the match, doctors immediately pull both men out of the ring and evaluate them, but Brian Daniels lifts his hand in the air as the doctor cleans a cut above his eye. Henderson then went to ringside with a sadistic smile as he laughing at how things turn out as he shouts "YOU CAN’T KILL THE WICKED, BOYS! YOU CAN’T KILL IT!" Cy gets up close to a camera as blood pours down his face and then shouts " BECAUSE WITHOUT THE WICKED THERE CAN BE NO JUSTICE! YOU WILL SEE WHAT IS WRONG AND WHAT IS RIGHT! YOU AIN’T RID OF ME! YOU AIN’T RID OF ME BY A LONGSHOT! YOU GONNA KNOW THAT SOONER THAN YOU THINK! CY HENDERSON ISN’T GOING ANYWHERE, BOYS! HAHAHA!" Cy continues to laugh as he looks up and welcomes the oncoming jeers from the crowd. *4. As Cameron was celebrating her victory post-match, she was attacked behind by Lethal. Lethal continues to brutally attack Cameron until Lethal pulls away by a returning Cleopatra! Lethal went for a punch but Cleo counters with a kick to Lethal's gut and Cleopatra laid out Lethal with the Brutality. Cameron then gets up to her feet as Cleopatra and Cameron lock eyes and THEY SHAKE HANDS! Cleopatra then raises Cameron Ella Ava’s hand in victory as the two celebrate in the ring. *5. During the match, Heart Break Boy attacked by a mob of several fans. Later in the match, that same mob dragged out a large wooden crucifix from beneath the ring and sets it in the ring. The mob then tie HBB to the crucifix as HBB struggles to escape it as the mob of fans throw gasoline onto HBB's body and the crucifix. Sekaiichi then got a lighter in his hands and ignites a fire to the crucifix as the Heart Break Boy was almost immediately set ablaze on it. After the match, Sekaiichi had a crown of barbwire in hand as he places it atop the unconscious Heart Break Boy’s head. The lights go out in the arena and the lights come back on with “The Legendary” Sekaiichi and the mob of fans gone as backstage Officials cut HBB off of the crucifix and begin to place him upon a stretcher. HBB is stretchered out as the rest of the Chicago crowd remains in silent shock. *6. Killswitch almost won the match but Carlos nails Killswitch with the Bomba-Ye out of nowhere. *7. Methuselah & Tyler attack The House of Renegades with steel chairs before the match even started. During the match, Methuselah was tapping out via the Fujiwara Armbar by The Deity. But the referee didn't see it because the ref was counting a pinfall at the time. *8. Both men brawled to each other at ringside before the match even begun. During the match, Cy Henderson enters the ring with a wicked smile on his face and he intended to steal the championship from both Zach and Hades. But Jacob Senn, who was sitting at ringside, jumps over the barricade and enters the ring. Henderson look surprised but then laugh in front of Senn. But then out of nowhere, Brian Daniels coming from behind and attack Henderson as Daniels and Henderson brawled onto the outside of the ring. Senn was the only one in the ring and thinking to get the championship for himself but knocked down by Zack Crash via a punch. Jacob looked on shock as a pissed off Crash was yelling at Jacob as Zack favor his damaged right arm and back. At the ending of the match, Crash and Hades fought for the belt at top of a ladder until Jacob sends the ladder tipping over! Hades went crashing onto the cement on the outside as the ladder drops to the canvas but Zach was holding onto the rope that holds the title belt. Crash trying to unhook the belt from the rope and he did it as he drops to the canvas as Senn can't believe what he's just done during the final moments of the match. After the match, several members of security and several backstage Officials swarm the ring and outside area as some check on Hades, some check on Zack, some break up the brawl between Cy Henderson and Brian Daniels, and the rest back Jacob Senn away into the corner as he looks on in shock. House of Renegades (Nick Angel, The Deity, & Venom) then rush to the ring as they check on the still downed Hades on the outside of the ring while doctors check on him as well and check on Zach Crash. The Referee hands Zack Crash his World Heavyweight Championship as Zack glares at a Jacob Senn, who continues to look on in disbelief. Jacob now hops the barricade and quickly makes his way through the crowd as Zack was being helped to his feet by a few Officials with a look of anger on his face as he clutches his World Heavyweight Championship in his left hand while the camera fades to black. Miscellaneous *Heart Break Boy says a prayer to God Almighty in his locker room before his match against Sekaiichi. *NEW EAW Unified World Tag Team Champions Quintessential Trailblazers (Y2Impact & Jaywalker) celebrated with several beautiful women in their locker room as champagne flows everywhere. StarrStan decided to join the party even Impact & Jay didn't invite him. *The Deity attack Methuselah as Methuselah was being interviewed by Flashback. *Backstage, a disappointed Dynamite Rain (GI Styles & Carlos Rosso) w/Poison in their locker room as GI Styles stretches out with his National Extreme Championship sitting on the bench. Carlos was enraged of what happened as GI Styles was a little distraught as Poison was pissed of what happens to her when Jaywalker hit her during the match. Carlos then gets up and picks up GI Styles’ National Extreme Championship off the bench and hands it to him. Carlos told everyone that they will not lose the National Extreme Championship because Carlos & Poison will back up GI Styles. But GI Styles told Carlos and Poison that he wants to do this by himself and will not be letting the title go anywhere including tonight even Carlos didn't like it. Carlos was about to go into an argument with Styles but Carlos cools himself down before things got ugly between Dynamite Rain. GI Styles ask Carlos to relax and told both Carlos & Poison that he'll be fine by giving them his word. GI walks out of the locker room with his National Extreme Championship on his right shoulder as Carlos and Poison look on. *The House of Renegades (Nick Angel, Venom, & The Deity) were celebrating their big win and laughing about how they end the career of Methuselah. Then their leader, Hades the Hellraiser appear in front of them as he was making his way toward the ring. Hades was proud of what they have done out in the ring by killing a legend and crushed Tyler Parker. Then Hades says that the only thing that left to do take what belongs to him. Hades slaps Nick on the shoulder and walks off with a wicked smile on his face. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2013